Punishment prompts
by FakeUserName5
Summary: Hello Thanks to anyone who has favored and followed me and/or my stories. Ill be updating my stories soon. Now i'm asking for anyone who wants to give me one shot prompts of character who you think are in need of a punishment, I ask that you give me a discription of what the character did. the characters can be from any category. yours FakeUserName5. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Thanks to anyone who has favored and followed me and/or my stories. Ill be updating my stories soon. Now i'm asking for anyone who wants to give me one shot prompts of character who you think are in need of a punishment, I ask that you give me a discription of what the character did.

yours

FakeUserName5


	2. The fighting has to stop

This one shot prompt was given to me by lilyflower101 (  u/4352833/ ). lilyflower101 Thanks for your support and the prompt,hope you like it.

Prompt: What about Sirius Black and Severus Snape being punished by Remus or Arthur for fighting during an order meeting?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You slimy bastard" Sirus yelled the umtenth time.

It started out as a normal order meeting it was a friday. The order was meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place. Voldemort had returned, so emotions were high. Be that as it may everyone was tired of hearing the two youngest order members Sirius and Severus fight. They fought at every meeting and everyone was tired of it. The Order meeting had just concluded and almost everyone had gone back home. Arthur weasley, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and of course Sirius Black and Severus snape were the only ones still at Grimmauld Place. The meeting was a normal one everyone giving any information they had. After everyone left Sirius asked severus when the last time he had showered. In recuperation Severus asked Sirius if he's going to have harry de-worm him. That started the two "adults"(note the sarcasm) had gone upstairs to fight when Sirius brought up Severus being a death eater.

"how much longer do you think they will go at each other" Remus asked Arthur and Molly

"I don't know" Arthur answered

"What those boys need is a good bum warming" Molly said.

"Molly you can't m" Arthur started but was interrupted by Molly

"Arthur don't you molly me you know as well as I do that if our boys acted like those two do, they would be over you lap getting there bums warmed" Molly told her husband. Before Arthur could speak his argument there is a crash and a series of loud thumps and a lot more yelling. Molly,Arthur, and Remus ran upstairs towards where they heard the crash. The sight that met them was the "grown" Sirius and Severus rolling around on the floor like a couple of overgrown puppies. In the back of the room there was a dark vase broken in peces on the floor.

" Sirius Black Severus Snape what do you think you're doing" Arthur and Remus yelled out as they walked towards the fighting two. Remus grabbed Sirius and Arthur grabbed Severus. Arthur and Remus were going to just scold the two but when they tried to fight their way out of their handers hold to attack each other Remus and Arthur knew that a scolding wouldn't work. Arthur walked towards a couch on the left of the room and Remus to the opposite couch. Before Severus and Sirius could comprehend what's happening they were on their handles laps with their bums bared. **SMACK.** The first smack is what brought the two back to their senses.

"what do you think you're doing" Severus and Sirius screamed. The heat in their bottoms kept getting worse. After a few minutes the only sound in the room was the sound of swats and the groaning and yelling of two overgrown puppies. After about five minutes Arthur and Remus stopped and helped their charges up off their laps and stood them in front of them. Both thoroughly spanked young men rubbed their bottom and shuffled from foot to foot.

"ok Sirius, Severus this would be it, but this is the fifth fight this week. so you two will transfigure these two quills into paddles, then you will get back over our laps. Understand" Remus said sternly. Severus and Sirius looked at them in shock.

"I will not" Severus and Sirius screeched. They could not do that they didn't think their bottoms could take a dose of the paddle.

"If you don't then we can have a similar "conversation" every day for another four days, to make up for your other fights" Arthur threatened. Severus and Sirius gasped and looked at each other, a few seconds later they sighed and picked up the two quills Remus was holding out. They transfigured them into paddles and then lowered themselves back over their spankers laps.

"ok boys twenty more and then you're forgiven, ok let's get this over" Arthur said soothingly as he and Remus raised their arms.

 **Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt**

 **Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt Swatt**

Severus and Sirius sobbed quietly as they felt the pain in their bums. Remus and Arthur let them stay over their laps for a minute before pulling them up. Each boy got a hug and was comforted till they calmed then fixed their clothes.

"ok boys no more fighting alright" Arthur asked, both nodded promising themselves to not get caught in a fight again. They both hoped that Albus didn't find out.

There was a loud bang and a yell that had both Sirius and Severus to pale.

"Severus Snape Sirius Black what is this I hear about you to still fighting" Albus yelled.

"oh no" Both thought.


	3. The fighting has to stop ch2

**This is a continuation of the first prompt.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _There was a loud bang and a yell that had both Sirius and Severus to pale._

" _Severus Snape Sirius Black what is this I hear about you to still fighting" Albus yelled._

" _oh no" Both thought._

"Severus Snape Sirius Black front and center right now. Don't make me come and find you" Albus yelled. He had just gotten a letter from Molly asking for help with the two pups. Albus was seething he had just had a conversation with the two a week ago about fighting. Severus and Sirius when they heard the final yell ran as fast as they could to albus almost caused Molly to fall. They knew that they didn't want Albus to come get them. They were in front of him in a few minutes.

"What did I tell you two would happen if I found you were fighting again" Albus asked. He watched as they both blushed and looked down at there feet. He waited a few minutes with no answer and walked towards the pair. He grabbed Sirius' arm and moved his cloak out off the was.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Sirius yelped and when he was released jumped up and down and rubbed his did the same to Severus and he reacted the same way. This loosened their tongues.

"You said that we would be grounded and sitting would be an almost forgotten memory" Severus supplied . They both dreaded what that would mean. Albus could see that they had both been spanked and he could guess who did it. He was confident that Arthur and Remus to take care of things while he wasn't there.

"Yep. You two are grounded to my quarters for a week. You will not leave my quarters for the next week. Severus the schools on vacation so you don't have to worry about classes. While in my quarters you both will give me six foot reports about why and how to keep your tempers. Also for the next week starting today you both will be spanked nightly at bedtime." Albus declared. Both boys wanted to speak about the unfairness but decided not to say anything, they knew that Albus had enough to worry about without them fighting all the time. Albus had them go to everyone still in the meeting place and apologize for their fighting and thank Remus and Arthur for spanking them. They flooded to Albus' quarters at hogwarts and went to the spare rooms he had there. Inside the room were tan walls with a white ceiling. It also had wooden floors with a light blue circular carpet, two night stands and two little boy style beds that could fit Severus and Sirius. The boys blushed when they saw the beds. Albus came up behind them.

'"Ok boys it's late, since you already had a session with Remus and Arthur i'll skip the bedtime spanking for tonight. Don't get to excited you two will be feeling my paddle tomorrow. Ok into bed with you" Albus said. He tucked them in and closed the door and turned off the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly spanking Severus for calling her a mudblood. (This is set in their 7th year, Good James, out of character Severus Snape and James Potter)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OOOOWWW let go of me you bloody girl" Severus demanded. He couldn't believe what just happened the marauders minus James just had him hanging upside down in front of probably of most of the school. James had been trying to get his friends to let Severus down without hurting him . Their relationship started of a bit rocky but in their fifth year and Severus' fourth year when lily and james started dating. When Lily had come to his rescue he had called her something he knew he was going to regret doing a "MudBlood". Once he said that Lilly's face went blank, she got him down and dragged him away by his ear. He didn't know where they were going but knew once they reached their destination he was going to regret his words. Severus hoped that James would come and stop whatever was going to happen. Some portraits were giggling and whispering "Oh her little brother is in trouble, what's she going to do" they said. Severus blushed, even the first years they passed gigged. He hoped they didn't pass any sixth years(his year). That would be beyond embarrassing.

Lilly dragged him into her head girl rooms. Severus rushed to the corner farthest away from lilly. She didn't say anything but walked over into her bedroom and brought back a brush and some kiddy pajamas. She transfigured the table into a large dark wood hairbrush. Severus backed even further into the corner hopping James would come save him. He knew what Lily was planing on doing. Before Lily could make her way over to him there was a knock on the door. Lily walked over and opened the door, let james in and locked it again. Severus gave a sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived when he looked at James and was met with a stern glare. Severus looked down and waited for someone to speak. " Severus ok this is what's going to happen, you're going to change and take a nap. Once you wake we'll talk about what happened" James said sternly trying to give Lilly time to calm down.

"WHAT, you can send to to bed. I am NOT a child. You canNot tell me what to do" Severus screamed. He was already embarrassed and would not be sent for a nap while his "parents" discussed his punishment like a child. During his antrum Severus didn't notice Lilly sneaking up behind his until she grabbed his arm and turned him to the side. She spelled his bottom bare and used her wand to spank him.

 _ **SWISH**_ **smack** OOOWWW **,** _ **SWISH**_ **smack** stop lilly _**SWISH**_ **smack please,** _ **SWISH**_ **smack SWISH** **smack i'm** sorry **,** _ **SWISH**_ **smack i'll** do it please stop **.** _ **SWISH**_ **smack** ooowwweee _**SWISH**_ **smack** james stop her _**SWISH**_ **smack** please, i'll nap, i'll nap please. Once her promised to nap and listen Lilly stopped. To his embarrassment, Lily had his stand as she dressed him like a small child. Once he was dressed Lily walked him to the spare room where he stayed many times. He blushed as she tucked him in. He laid awake for a few minutes before he fell asleep. In the living room Lily and James were talking.

"What do you want to do, he needs to stop hanging out with those kids in his year. You know what there like" James said. The kids he was talking about were the bullies of the school. He has seen how they treat severus and others he didn't want Severus getting hurt. Lilly agreed and they planned how to get Severus to hang out with kids from other houses. They let Severus sleep for an hour and woke him up. They told him to wash his face and come into the living room.

"Ok Severus here's what's going to happen, you're going to get your mouth washed out and will sit in the corner for half an hour then we'll talk" Lilly said already heading to the bathroom, Severus was quick to follow. Severus didn't put up a fight and in a few minutes was standing in the corner. He behaved for the full thirty minutes.  
" ok Severus you can take out the sop, but not rinse" James said Severus wasted no time. They talked about school and his work then went serius.

"Ok Severus we want to talk to you about that group you hang out with" James started but was interrupted by Severus. " I know who you mean James I only hangout with them so I will know if they were ever planning something big so that I could stop it. I hangout with people besides them" Severus assured them. Both Lily and James were relieved. The friends talked for a while and headed to lunch.


End file.
